Siempre estarás en mi corazón
by Mariasa
Summary: SongFic - Canción de Phill Collins, "En mi corazón vivirás" - de la vida de Inglaterra desde el momento en que decide hacerse cargo de América hasta la Guerra de Independencia y su separación. Dedicado a Eievui Shi


**Autor:** Mariasa

**Título:** Siempre estarás en mi corazón

**Categoría:** K+

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

**Paring**: InglaterraxAmérica (Ukus)

**Resumen:** SongFic de la vida de Inglaterra desde el momento en que decide hacerse cargo de América hasta la Guerra de Independencia.

**Cancion:** En mi corazón vivirás, de Phill Collins

**Disclamer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes son de la magnifica obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicada a:** _Eievui Shi._ Por ser cariñosa, amorosa. Por decirme las cosas precisas cuando las necesito. Por ser terrible y acojonadamente tsundere. Por estar ahí. Simplemente, porque te quiero, you git

* * *

**Siempre estarás en mi corazón**

···

Los llantos de América me despertaron de golpe. Confuso y de manera precipitada, me levante de un salto de mi cómoda cama para acudir a la llamada del pequeño que dormía en la habitación contigua a la mía. Había aceptado la adopción de aquel pequeño el día anterior y no tenia las cosas muy claras respecto a los cuidados de un infante. Al igual que no tenia ropa para el, ni muebles juguetes, ¡Maldita sea, no tenia nada de nada!

— ¿A- America? — Farfulle, entrando con cuidado en la habitación a oscuras. Podía sentir el llanto sofocado y las lágrimas que brillaban en la oscuridad y bajaban a raudales por sus pequeñas mejillas.

— In-Inwaterra…— Murmuro el infante, frotándose los ojos y dedicándome la mirada mas triste del mundo, haciendo que mi corazón se partiera en mil y un trozos. Acelerado, me acerque a su lado, alzándolo en brazos y comenzando a mecerlo suave y dulcemente, en un intento de apaciguar su miedo, fuera cual fuese.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — Azorado y tembloroso por el estado del niño, empecé a pasear por la habitación a paso lento.

— Yo… yo… — Se abrazo contra mi pecho, haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara — Tuve… una pesadilla… — Hipando entrecortado alzo su dulce rostro, picado en lagrimas, obligándome a dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Ya esta…— Canturree, meciendo el pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos — Venga America… ya paso… Estoy aquí contigo… — Sonreí alzando las cejas al observar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en la cara de mi pequeño, pero las lagrimas aun derramándose sin cesar.

Con gesto suave y sin dejar de murmurarle palabras de alivio, me dirigí a mi propia cama. Dormir un día con él no le haría daño — Vamos… deja de llorar… — Trate de que mi voz fuera lo mas dulce posible, tumbándome y colocando a America a mi lado, acariciándole con delicadeza, en un intento de reconfortarlo.

— _**Como me apena el verte llorar**__**toma mi mano, siéntela. Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa**__**no llores mas, aquí estoy**__**…**_

Intentando que mi voz fuera susurrante, armónica. Que relajara a mi pequeño… Sonrojado, observe como América, con una sonrisa, iba cerrando los ojos lentamente, agarrando mi mano y no soltándola, aun que ya estuviera dormido. Temblé. Aquel ser de ojos azules me había robado el corazón…

"_**Frágil te ves, pequeño estas**_

_**Quiero abrazarte te protegeré.**_

_**Esta fusión es irrompible**_

_**No llores más, aquí estoy**_

_**En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor**_

_**En mi corazón, no importa que dirán**__**  
**__**dentro de mi estarás, siempre...**_ _**"**_

_**···**_

* * *

— ¡Ey, Inglaterra! — Una voz molesta me hizo parar, mientras apretaba los dientes. Ese fastidioso francés… — ¿Adonde vas? ¿Ya vas a marcharte de Europa? — Escuche a coro su risa entremezclada con la de España. Me volví para dedicarles una mirada asesina a ambos. Desde que me había vuelto el protector de América y marchaba hacia su casa, mis "relaciones" con los europeos eran peores.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa, you git? — Escupí, mientras seguía mi camino. Había dejado un par de días solo al pequeño y me sentía ansioso.

— Oh, Inglaterra, ¿Encuentras mucha diversión allí, con aquel pequeño niño? — Se carcajeo el rubio — ¡Sabes que nadie aquí te aguanta y por eso huyes! Pobre de él, que no puede escapar de ti…

— ¡Cállate, cállate de una puñetera vez! — Grite, echándoles una nueva mirada fulminante y finalmente marchándose, ¿Qué mierdas le importaba? En américa me sentía tranquilo, relajado. Su pequeño lo entretenía, le hacia reír… Lo acompañaba, le animaba… Se sentía a gusto junto a él… Demasiado… ¿Qué más les daba a los demás? Nadie podía sentir lo que le producía estar con aquella pequeña nación…

"_**No pueden entender nuestro sentir**__**  
**__**ni confiaran en nuestro proceder**__**.**__**  
**__**Se que hay diferencias, más por dentro**__**  
**__**somos iguales tu y yo…"**_

_**···**_

* * *

— ¡América! ¡Ten cuidado! — Exclame en un grito sordo al observar al infante deslizándose a un gran árbol al cual se le había antojado trepar — ¡Baja inmediatamente de ahí!

— ¡Pero Inglaterra…! — Su voz era un pequeño quejido. Habían pasado varios meses desde que nos habíamos creado nuestra "relación" y América había crecido un poco. Ya no era tan pequeño y era mucho más fuerte… ¡Pero seguía siendo un niño y parecía antojarse a cada minuto creerse adulto y, además, que podía hacer todo lo que se le ocurriera!

— ¡Ni peros ni nada! — Espeté, chasqueando la lengua, ¡Rayos!... — ¡Baja de ahí inmediatamente! Antes de que… ¡América! — Chille a la desesperada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Mientras le hablaba, el pequeño se había escurrido de una de las ramas, cayendo. Me lace hacia delante, aterrizando con mi cuerpo en el suelo y agarrando entre mis brazos a America antes de que impactara él.

— ¡Inglaterra! ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó con voz chillona, buscando mis ojos, a punto de llorar. Me sentía magullado y con dolor de pecho por el golpe, pero aparte de eso…

— Estoy bien, América… ¿Tú…? — Intente observar el estado del pequeño, pero este se abalanzo sobre mi cuello, comenzando a llorar, interrumpiendome.

— Lo siento, ¡Lo siento! Te hiciste daño por mi culpa — Su voz fue un mormuro, haciendo que me diera un vuelco el estomago. Lo abraze mas fuerte, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa — ¿Me odias ahora?

— ¿Qué? — Abri los ojos, mientras le acariciaba — No podria odiarte por una cosa asi, América — Busque sus ojos de nuevo, acariciandole el pelo que se le arremolinaba en la nuca — Nunca te odiaria por nada, ¿Entendido…?

"_**En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor"**_

—… Solo tienes que ser mas obediente y hacerme caso cuando te pida algo — Dictaminé. Quizas aquello sirviera para que las excursiones a las copas de los arboles se acabaran.

— ¡Si! — Exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja oreja, soltandose — ¡Siempre te hare caso, Inglaterra!

_**···**_

* * *

— Ayer mucha gente en la calle me hablo, ¿Sabes, Inglaterra? — Farfullo el pequeño mientras le frotaba la espalda durante su baño. Aunque, a decir verdad, lo de pequeño cada vez iba siendo menos cierto. América contaba con la apariencia de un niño de 12 años y cada día crecía más, ¡Poco a poco se convertía en alguien demasiado grande, y a mi pesar, fuerte!

— ¿Enserio? — Canturreé, sin dejar de sonreírle. Su sonrisa fácil era demasiado contagiosa y dinámica. Me sentía tan diferente cuando estaba con él… — ¿Y que te dijeron?

— Hablaban sobre que debíamos montar una revolución — Su voz era calmada y curiosa. Se volvió para mirarme, con ojos brillantes — Que no podíamos seguir bajo amparo británico… ¿Qué es una revolución, Inglaterra? — Inquirió, completamente curioso, dejándome completamente helado, ¿Qu-que…?

— ¿T-te dijeron eso? — Masculle con un hilo de voz, ¿La gente de América reclamaban una revolución? Sabía que tenían fuertes medidas con su pequeña colonia… ¡Pero era por su bien! Era pequeño… e inexperto. Además, América no parecía…

_**No escuches ya más ¿Qué pueden saber?  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
lo entenderán, lo se... **_

— ¡Si, pero yo dije que todo estaba bien mientras estuviera cerca de Inglaterra! — Sus palabras consiguieron sonrojarme por completo — ¡Les dije que cuando estoy contigo soy feliz, y que aunque no sé que es una revolución, no lo haríamos!

Sonreí de medio lado, y el corazón desbocado. Solo quería estar junto a el siempre. Por mucho que los demás dijeran, ellos dos juntos eran felices…

**···**

* * *

— ¡Pero dijiste que esta vez te quedarías más tiempo! — Los gritos del joven americano resonaban por el muelle mientras se agarraba a mi chaqueta, ¡Me rompía de tal manera verlo en aquella actitud!

— América… Tengo que regresar, me necesitan en Londres — Como siempre, mis deseos quedaban antepuestos a las necesidades de mi gente, de mi nación, ¡Hacia menos de tres días que había conseguido escaparme para estar con mi pequeño y tan pronto me mandaban regresar! — Te prometo que volv…

— ¡Tus promesas no valen nada! — Aquella frase sonó como un cubo de agua gélida sobre mi piel. El rostro de América estaba cruzado por la rabia, mientras se alejaba de mi unos pasos — ¡Siempre dices que tienes ganas de verme! Pero te vas… ¡Siempre! — Lentas y silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y, nada mas verlas, me abalance a por él, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos.

"_**Tal vez el destino te hará pensar**__**  
**__**más la soledad tendrás que aguantar**__**  
lo **__**entenderás, lo se...**__**"**_

— Volveré pronto — Susurre en su oído, apretándolo más contra mi, escuchando como mis hombres me llamaban para subir al barco que nos llevaría a Europa — Si no me obligaran, estaría siempre aquí contigo… Por favor América…. — Suplique, separándome de él, vislumbrando de nuevo su semblante de dolor — Créeme…

Asintió, con lentitud y sin mirarme a los ojos, dedicándome solamente una pequeña y casi forzada sonrisa cuando lentamente me despedí de él y subía al barco. Su rostro acongojado siguió acompañándome en la mente mientras que el barco se abría paso por el horizonte, trastocándome.

Quería quedarme con él…

**···**

* * *

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Farfulle a media voz, observando el rostro del que antaño era mi pequeña colonia. América había crecido, mucho. En menos de un par de cientos de años era grande, fuerte, independiente… Empezaba a reclamarme unos derechos que le darían aun mas libertad de la que tenia, y no me sentía con fuerzas para dársela.

— Lo que escuchaste, Inglaterra — Su voz era suave y clara, mientras me clavaba sus ojos azules al otro lado de la gran mesa de roble — Quiero tener libertades. Quiero ser capaz de tener voz en el Parlamento ingles y poder decidir mis propias leyes….

Sus palabras me chocaban, ¿A que venia aquella forma hostil de tratarme? Había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder volver a visitarlo. Por problemas personales. Y ahora, frente a él, le costaba un poco reconocer a su dulce niño…

"_**En mi corazón, créeme que tu vivirás…"**_

Pero ahí estaba… En alguna parte. Tenia que ser así — Escúchame, América. Si decido tus leyes y ordenanzas por ti es por tu bien… Soy tu responsable y solo quiero lo mejor para ti… — Farfulle, observando la fina línea en la que se convertían sus labios, ¿Estaba molesto por mis palabras? Yo solo… Solo quería lo mejor para él…

_**"Estarás dentro de mi  
hoy y por siempre amor"**_

— Tu solo no puedes hacerte cargo de todas las leyes que pueden concernirte — Dictamine, casi temblando, pero sin dejárselo ver. Todo era por él, solo por él… ¿Por qué no lo veía?

**···**

* * *

— Inglaterra… — Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por mi mejilla. Y por la suya, ¿Sentiría tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento como yo? — Después de todo… Elijo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño… Desde este momento…

No, por favor…

"_**Tú en mi corazón**__**  
**__**si, en mi corazón...**_"

—… ¡Me independizo de ti! — Sus palabras eran frías, hirientes. Cortantes. Y mi corazón, ya demasiado debilitado por los años que habían tenido tiranteces, se rompió en miles de pedazos.

— No puede ser… — Temblé, casi derrumbándome. Sabia lo que América quería. Lo sabía desde el principio. Pero no, no quería escucharlo salir de sus labios. Su colonia, su pequeño… No podía estar pidiéndole volar con libertad… — ¡Me necesitas, imbécil!

_**"**__**No importa que dirán, no sufras más.**__**  
**__**Dentro de mí estarás,**__**  
**__**estarás siempre**__**…"**_

Casi sin darme cuenta, me abalance sobre él, fusil en mano. Quería golpearlo, gritarle mil veces lo inútil que era. America le necesitaba, necesitaba de sus cuidados, de sus ideas, de sus consejos… Lo necesitaba, ¡Maldición!

"…_**siempre…"**_

Rabioso y herido, golpeé el fusil del que fue mi colonia, haciendo que lo perdiera y apuntándolo directamente a la cabeza. La sien estaba a punto de estallarme, sentía las manos entumecidas sujetando el arma entre mis manos. Si disparaba, acabaría con aquello. Inglaterra vencería, seria el ganador de aquella batalla… Y podría volver a tomar el control de toda América…

Sofocado, trate de tragar saliva, observando la tristeza y sorpresa en aquellos ojos azules que tantas veces me había mirado con afecto y admiración y, sin pensarlo un segundo, aparte mi rifle de su rostro

— Como si pudiera disparar… Idiota… — Farfulle, dejándome caer al suelo, comenzando a llorar. Le dolía. Le dolía saber en lo mas profundo de él que America realmente ya no lo necesitaba. Que ya era grande. Que podía volar con sus propias alas… Que lo que realmente ocurría es que era ÉL el que necesitaba de América…

— Inglaterra…

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? — Casi chille. Quería regresar atrás. Allí donde America hacia las cosas y necesitaba que el estuviera detrás para ser su protección. No podía levantar la mirara, no quería ver la del americano clavada en él… Era demasiado.

Y lo peor es que, aunque sintiera que este ya no lo necesitaba, quería estar ahí… Para él…

"_**Aquí siempre**_

_**Para ti estaré siempre.**_

Observe su silueta alejarse, dejándome solo en el campo de batalla, mientras la lluvia se entremezclaba con mis lagrimas, que no podían cesar. Porque seguía adherido a aquel pequeño niño de gran sonrisa, aun que este ya no quisiera…

"_**Siempre y por siempre…"**_

Y aquello no cambiaba. Ni después de varios años. Ni después de que mis heridas sanaran y las cosas se calmaran… Ni aunque el tiempo pasara. Nada podría borrar mis sentimientos cada vez que miraba a la joven nación de ojos azules caminar por si misma.

Y allí estaba yo. Junto a él. Apartado, entre las sombras. Pero ocupándome. Preocupándome. Angustiado por sus penas y orgulloso de sus propios logros… Por que, como había sentido la primera noche que habríamos pasado juntos, América se había quedado con mi corazón. Y nunca le pediría que me lo regresara. Solo que me dejara permanecer junto a él, a su lado…

"_**Solo mira a tu lado**_

_**Solo mira a tu lado**_

_**Solo mira a tu lado…"**_

_**Fin~**_

* * *

Aún no puedo creerme que haya escrito un fic de un solo capítulo. Últimamente soy muy dada a los fics largos y complicados..._  
_

¿Qué les pareció? Es algo muy... Random que se me ocurrió una noche de recordar películas Disney. Escuche esta canción y no pude evitar pensar en un fic para Inglaterra y América (: Espero de corazón que les guste. Y sobretodo, que la persona a la que va dedicada le agrade... sdklasjdaksdjasd ;A;

¡Y ahora huiré a ponerme manos a la obra con mis otros Fics! Quiero tener terminado un par de capítulos de Nuevo Mundo y de Amortentia para esta semana... ¡Volvere pronto! :D

Saludos y miles de gracias por leer ;A; *Regala abrazos*


End file.
